Light
by Arisa-Amori27
Summary: Binar milik Shiota Nagisa menjadi lebih indah ketika tertimpa ratusan cahaya, setidaknya itulah pemikiran seorang Isogai Yuuma / Re-Publish karena kesalahan Author !


Bunyi gendang samar-samar terdengar dari kejauhan. Canda, tawa dan lalu lalang orang menjadi hal yang alami. Suara petasan menggema, memekakan telinga, namun merupakan penyulut semangat. Gendang kembali ditabuh dengan keras, menggaung lalu diterpa angin musim panas.

Pemuda dengan berambut antena untuk kesekian kalinya mengecek jam tangannya. Wajah manisnya menampakkan kekesalan. Lihat saja, kerutan di dahinya serta dengusan kesal yang terlontar dari bibir ranumnya.

"Ck! Mana si Maehara itu ?! Katanya jam tujuh, tapi sekarang sudah jam tujuh lewat dua puluh, tersangkut dimana dia ?" Decaknya berumpat.

Getaran disakunya menginterupsi. Jemarinya mengambil ponsel. Dirinya nyaris saja _semaput_ setelah membaca isi pesan.

 _From : Maehara Hiroto_

 _Date : -_

 _Subject : Maaf_

 _Hei, Isogai._

 _Biar kutebak, kau pasti sekarang sedang menungguku,kan ? Kuharap kau tak marah, jika aku tak bisa datang._

 _Aku sungguh minta maaf, entah kenapa, hari ini aku terkena flu. Aneh, bukan ? Akupun juga merasa begitu._

 _Sekali lagi, maaf yah ? Janji deh lain kali kita jalan bareng. Oke ?_

 _Sampai jumpa ! ^^_

Isogai menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah cukup lelah setelah bekerja sambilan. Baru saja ingin berlabuh ke pulau kapuk, ia teringat dengan janjinya sama Maehara. Tapi, ketika ia sudah datang dengan badan pegal sana sini, lelaki berjuluk _casanova_ tersebut membatalkannya.

"Lebih baik pulang sajalah. Aku capek !" Gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Lho, Isogai _-kun_ ?"

Isogai berbalik. Seketika manik _Topaz_ -nya bertemu dengan keping _Azure_.

"Nagisa ?"

 **Light**

 **Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story © Arisa-Amori27**

 **Friendship and Romance**

 **Gaje, abal, aneh, diksi bahrelway, EYD asal tebar sana sini, tiada hari tanpa Typo(s), Shonen-ai, Little AU, gak nyambung**

 **Didedikasikan untuk pecinta** _ **'Crack-Pair'**_

 **Isogai x Nagisa / Nagisa x Isogai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Takoyaki ! Takoyaki ! Enak ! Dibeli ! Dibeli !"

"Sayang anak ! Sayang anak !"

"Permen apel ! Permen apel ! Permen apel !"

"Yang aus, yang aus ! yang aus !"

Teriakan para penjual memenuhi festival malam itu. Tak hanya itu, para pengunjung yang ramai disertai teriakan-teriakan anak kecil yang merengek minta dibelikan mainan, berbaur jadi satu dengan asap yang mengepul dibeberapa stand.

"Wah, ramai yah !" Seru pemuda _blunette._

"Tentu saja, ini merupakan salah satu festival terbesar bukan ?" Sahut pemuda berantena.

"Yah, memang sih"

Setelah itu keduanya terbungkam, memilih bermain bersama pikiran. Isogai diam-diam memperhatikan Nagisa dari sudut matanya. Hari ini ia mengenakan kaos oblong dibalut kemeja putih, tak lupa celana tiga perempat yang menutupi hingga lutut, sepatu kets melekat erat di kaki mungilnya. Senyum malaikat yang selalu terlukis di wajah Nagisa kali ini lebih mengembang dari biasanya. Rona merah pertanda senang menghiasi pipinya. Dan keping _Azure_ -nya, sesekali merefleksikan cahaya, menjadikan binar indah. Isogai meneguk ludah, Nagisa hari ini terlihat lebih….

….manis.

Isogai mengalihkan pandangannya, memilih membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

"Hei, Nagisa. Tumben kau sendiri, tidak bersama Karma atau Sugino ?" Tanyanya heran.

Tentu saja. Si surai merah, Nagisa dan si _Baseball Freak_ seperti satu paket. Lengket satu sama lain bak perangko dan amplop, kemana-mana bertiga. Tapi, hari ini Nagisa malah sendirian. Tak ayal, mengundang tanda tanya besar bagi Isogai.

"Yah, sebenarnya kita berencana pergi bertiga, Sugino batal pergi karena ada acara keluarga, jadi yang pergi hanya aku dan Karma- _kun_ , tapi aku terpisah dengannya" Jawabnya lemas.

Isogai membulatkan bibir, meng-oh-kan jawaban Nagisa.

"Lalu, Isogai- _kun_ juga, kok sendirian ? tak bersama Maehara- _kun_ ?" Nagisa balik bertanya.

Isogai kembali menghela nafas "Awalnya seperti itu, tapi dia tak jadi datang karena sakit" Jawab Isogai.

"Sakit ? Kupikir karena jalan sama Okano _-san_ , tadi aku melihatnya jalan berduaan"

TWITCH.

Perempatan muncul di kening Isogai. Garis wajahnya mengeras. Senyum mengerikan terpatri indah di wajahnya.

"Nagisa, trims infonya. Besok akan ku kuliti dia" Ujar Isogai dengan aura gelap mematikan mengitarinya. Nagisa jiper, segera beringsut menjauhi Isogai.

"H-hey, Isogai- _kun_ , ma-mau beli Takoyaki ? Aku yang traktir deh" Bujuk Nagisa, mencoba meredakan aura gelapnya Isogai.

"Eh, beneran ? Mau dong !" Dan sukses dengan mulusnya. Isogai berbinar-binar sedangkan Nagisa _sweatdrop_.

"Jadi, aku beli dulu yah, kau tunggu disini saja" Pinta Nagisa yang di jawab anggukan oleh Isogai. Nagisa berlalu pergi, menuju ke stan Takoyaki terdekat. Isogai masih setia mengamati gerak-gerik Nagisa.

Surai selembut permen kapas berkibar lembut diterpa angin malam dan Isogai ingat berapa kali jemari lentik milik Nagisa menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Pipi seempuk bantal dihiasi dengan rona kemerahan, perangai manis terukir indah menjadi pelengkap. Entahlah, apa yang membuat Nagisa hari ini begitu menarik di matanya, karena ia kelelahan ? bisa saja. Mungkin setelah pulang dari sini, ia harus mengompres matanya.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Isogai- _kun_ " Nagisa kembali dengan sekotak Takoyaki. Isogai membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Tak beli lentera sekalian ? sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai" Ujar Isogai. Nagisa tepuk jidat.

"Ah, aku lupa, sebentar ya aku beli dulu !" Nagisa hendak pergi, sebelum Isogai menggamit pergelangan tangan Nagisa lembut.

"Biar aku saja, kau pasti lelah setelah berlari membeli Takoyaki" Ucap Isogai lembut bak _lullaby_. Nagisa seakan terhipnotis, kepalanya mengangguk ragu. Tangan Isogai terangkat, mengacak surai langit sedikit kasar sembari tertawa kecil.

"Tenang saja, itu tak merepotkan kok, kau tunggu saja disana, daripada menunggu berdiri disini" Ujar Isogai, telunjuknya menunjuk ke sebuah bangku di dekat sungai. Nagisa kembali mengangguk, tak berniat berucap sepatah katapun. Isogai pergi meninggalkan Nagisa sendirian, tertenung mengamati rambutnya yang ia yakini pasti sekarang berantakan dan pergelangan tangannya yang sempat digenggam oleh Isogai.

 _Hangat._

* * *

"Kesepian ?" Isogai menghampiri Nagisa.

"Sedikit" Jawab Nagisa.

"Maaf sih, aku memang tak seramai Karma atau Sugino, aku tak secerewet mereka" Ujar Isogai.

"Tidak juga, kadang-kadang Isogai- _kun_ bisa cerewet kok kalau sama Maehara- _kun_ "

"Itu sih, memang Maehara ceroboh, tukang sembrono, kalau aku tak menjaganya nanti hal yang tak diinginkan bisa terjadi" Ujarnya.

"Kau seperti ibunya" Ucap Nagisa mengomentari.

" _Shikatanai darou_ ? Sedangkan kau yang hampir tiap hari menempel pada Sugino dan Karma, bagimana rasanya ?" Tanyanya.

"Eh, maksudmu ?"

"Maksudku, kau taulah, Karma yang tukang cari masalah dan Sugino yang _em_ …. Aneh, bagaimana caranya kau betah bisa berada di sisi mereka, asal kau tahu di antara kalian bertiga, kaulah yang masih bisa disebut normal" Isogai berujar menjelaskan.

Nagisa mengulum senyum tipis, "Kalau ditanya bagaimana caranya aku bisa betah dengan mereka berdua, itu sih aku sudah terbiasa. Aku, Sugino dan Karma- _kun_ teman sejak taman kanak-kanak, jadi aku sudah tahu seluk beluk sifat mereka. Berada di sisi mereka berdua terkadang merasa dilindungi oleh dua kakak"

"Hooo~ beneran hanya dianggap kakak ? Tak ada yang lebih spesial gitu ? Ujar Isogai terselip nada menggoda.

Nagisa tertunduk, manik matanya tertutupi poni yang menjuntai, pipi tembemnya tersapu rona merah pekat.

"Sedikit… pada Sugino…" Cicitnya lirih nyaris berbisik.

Isogai terbelalak. Pernyataan pemuda di depannya sedikit menaikkan gejolak di dadanya. Gejolak yang menusuk, menyayat, menyesakkan, seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menari di dalam dadanya. Rasanya sedikit…. _perih_.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Karma ?" Tanya Isogai mengalihkan perhatian.

"Karma- _kun_ ya… karena aku anak tunggal, aku jadi merasakan punya kakak laki-laki yang sedikit _em_ …. _Overprotective_ ? Yah, seperti itulah.." Nagisa terkekeh. Oh, sepertinya seorang Akabane Karma mendapatkan gelar _Brotherzone_. Isogai tersenyum miris.

"Sugino itu… gak peka lho" Ucap Isogai.

"Aku tau kok, mungkin saking cintanya sama _baseball_ , ia jadi buta akan diriku" Nagisa berujar.

"Sepertinya sih begitu…."

' _Tapi cintamu pada Sugino membutakanmu dari si surai merah…'_

' _dan aku'_

Sudut hati Isogai seperti tercubit, perih dan membekas. Melihat pipi merah merona, binar indah _Azure_ bermahkotakan bulu mata lentik dan labium bibir yang mengulas perangai manis malu-malu. Semuanya terkembang bukan karena dirinya dan Isogai merasa sesak.

 _Andai kau tak menyukainya_ ….

Isogai menggeleng lirih. Pikiran nista tersebut secepat mungkin ditepisnya. Dirinya berasumsi kalau kelelahan menjadikannya seseorang berimajinasi tinggi. Keputusan untuk mengompres matanya memang harus dilaksanakan. Isogai melirik Nagisa, rona merah masih setia melukis pipi pualamnya. Tatapannya lurus ke depan.

Nagisa…

Sekilas ia nampak seperti perempuan dan Isogai kaget setengah mati kelebihan setengah hidup setelah menyadari kalau Nagisa itu laki-laki. Reaksinya terlampau telat seperti seorang _senpai_ sadis ketua klub drama dengan _kouhai_ perempuan ganteng artis klub drama di fandom sebelah. Tapi hal tersebut membuat Nagisa sedikit menarik di matanya.

"Ah, sudah dimulai !"

Isogai menoleh ke arah sungai. Puluhan bahkan ratusan lentera terapung mengikuti arus, membawa asa orang-orang yang mengapungkannya. Binar Nagisa makin terang, terefleksi oleh ratusan cahaya. Isogai terkesima sejenak, memandangi binar di mata Nagisa, begitu berkilauan tertimpa cahaya.

"Ayo, kita juga !"

Nagisa menarik lengan Isogai, sedikit menyeretnya ke pinggir sungai sembari menenteng lentera. Dadanya berdesir ketika kulit Nagisa bersentuhan dengannya. Lembut dan hangat. Ketika genggaman tangan Nagisa terlepas, Isogai sedikit tak rela. Ingin tangan mungil itu menggegamnya lagi.

' _Ada apa denganku ? Perasaan apa ini ?'_

"Isogai- _kun_ ?"

Isogai terkesiap "Y-ya ?"

"Melamun ?"

"Ti-tidak kok" Sanggahnya dan dibalas angkatan bahu.

Setelah itu hening. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Lagi-lagi Isogai melirik Nagisa, entah mengapa ia jadi tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Nagisa.

"Nagisa, aku boleh bertanya ?"

"Boleh saja, memang tanya apa ?"  
"Kalau ada orang yang menyukaimu tapi kau sudah menyukai orang lain, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" Tanya Isogai, lancar lalu dirutukinya pertanyaan itu.

"Aku lebih memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing tentang perasaan orang lain, karena aku sudah menyukai orang lain" Jawabnya.

Kecewa.

Jujur saja, Isogai kecewa dengan jawaban Nagisa dan Isogai sama sekali tak tahu mengapa ia kecewa dengan jawabannya. Di pinggir hatinya sempat berharap bahwa Nagisa akan berbohong akan ucapannya, namun binar di mata Nagisa tak berubah. Dan Isogai makin dibuatnya kecewa.

"Disini kau rupanya !"

Isogai dan Nagisa menoleh, mendapati si surai merah. Nafasnya terengah-engah, nampaknya habis berlari.

"Aku mencarimu, Nagisa- _kun_. Kau kemana saja sih ?" Tanyanya sedikit sebal.

"Aku disini daritadi dengan Isogai- _kun_ " Jawabnya ikut sebal.

"Dasar, aku khawatir tahu !" Karma menjitak kepala Nagisa.

" _Ittai_ !"

Kacang. Isogai berasa kacang disini. Dicuekin dan diabaikan oleh dua orang di depannya. Ingin deh lemparin kacang ke mereka berdua.

"Kacang ! Kacang ! Kacang ! Sepuluh ribu satu biji !" Isogai pun mulai berjualan kacang (?).

Karma yang baru menyadari ada Isogai, hanya nyengir alias menyeringai.

"Sejak kapan kau berjualan kacang ?" Tanyanya iseng.

"Sejak tadi !" Jawab Isogai sedikit sewot.

Karma tertawa nista, Isogai ngambek, Nagisa poker face.

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **MERDEKAAA ! /belum oy  
**

 **Akhirnya, setelah seminggu lebih 2 hari menderita karena ujian kenaikan kelas dan disambut dengan nilai yang lumayan walau kebanyakan pikiran karena harus bikin drama Jerman buat lomba, publish juga ini fict. Ini fict udah aku pendem pas sebelum ulangan. Padahal mau niatan Publish sebelum UKK, bareng fict satunya, eh jadinya malah molor nyampe sekarang…**

 **Abaikan curhatan Author…**

 **Author hanya lelah dan hayati minta dibunuh /stop it**

 **Jadi kalau kurang bagus atau aneh… Itu ide Author yang seenaknya mandek di tengah jalan. Dan maksa berimajinasi (T.T)**

 **But, mind to review ?**

 **NO FOR FLAME !**

 **Am 17.06.2015**

 **Unterzeichnet,**

 **Arisa-Amori27**


End file.
